Caught
by meltdownmegan
Summary: Victoire is dating Marcus Flint someone much older than her, and he is also her best friend Parker's dad, will they get caught?


Victoire was the oldest out of the Weasley|Potter clan, she had finished school first, always looked after her other family members, people considered the mother cousin, most of them looked up to her. She has a lot of friends however she's hiding a secret, the secret is that she's dating Marcus Flint, a slytherin back in her parents days at school and it was her best friend Parker's father. Looking around Vee made sure the coast was clear so she could sneak into his house to see him, hoping Parker was not around. She fixed her long blond hair, making sure her eyes were free to see everything she needed.

Tiptoeing around his house, she opened the door to his bedroom. She grinned evilly looking at him sleep, his hair was messy, he was half way on the bed, his feet sticking out of the blanket and he was shirtless. She knew what she had to do, she ran into his room throwing to door shut and pounced on top of him with a laugh all in one movement. Marcus woke up in a frantic, "Vic what are you doing here, Parker is around somewhere" he had said "and Hugo's with him" he added, Victoire smiled as she wrapped her arms around him "I didn't see them, maybe they floo off somewhere, to the stores or outside somewhere, we should have a couple hours" she said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Okay" he said as they both threw the blankets on them and giggled under neath them.

Marcus dimmed the lights as they both had there cloths off, everything around them didn't matter but them, they didn't notice that boys had came into the house. Vic started to moan as Marcus gently began to move slowly. The sounds of moans, groans and yelling have now filled the house. Parker and Hugo had stopped midway towards the kitchen, the two boys looked at each other, shaking there heads, they were baffled and confused as to what was going on. The sounds got more intense as the house began to shake.

Parker and Hugo headed off towards Marcus's room, "wait" Hugo had said "what if he's doing the nasty?" he then added "I don't think so my dad's haven't had a girlfriend since my mom left him" he said "I'm sure its just a goblin" Parker said not wanting to think about it. He turned the knob on the door. Victoire and Marcus stopped as it flew open, standing there was Hugo and Parker. "OH MY EYES" Hugo ran out covering them, in front of Parker was his best friend and his dad, he slammed the door shut and ran off to find Hugo. "Gordo where are you?" he shouted out.

Parker found Hugo rocking on the floor in his room, Parker joined him. "I told you man" Hugo said "That's my cousin" he shouted out traumatized from what he had saw "I didn't know they were a thing" Parker added trying to make his brain from turning to goo. "Oh dobby socks" Hugo kept rocking. Vic and Marcus raced to put on there cloths. "I thought you said they were gone?" Vic said "I didn't say it you did" he added fixing his hair. Victoire couldn't help but laugh. "well our secret is out" she added kissing Marcus on the lips "should we go explain to them" Marcus said looking at Victoire "Yeah we better, Hugo's probably bleaching his eyes" she laughed getting up from the bed.

The new couple have walked into Parkers room "Hugo, Parker" Victoire had said "Marcus and I are a couple" she came right out and said it, she's not ashamed "Son, i'm sorry you had to see that, we're in love" he added taking her hand, he then caressed her face smiling at her "Vee's my best friend!" Parker said "Yeah well, who cares" Marcus hissed. Hugo looked up "Vee, I never want to see you have sex again" Hugo had added "But I guess I can't judge congrats" he said shaking his head "Come on Parker, lets go to my house so we can get that mental imagine out of our heads" Hugo grabbed Parker and pulled him outside.

Vic and Marcus once again had the house to themselves, this time they could have as much fun as they wanted without anyone walking in on them.


End file.
